Meg Armstrong
Margaret "Meg" Armstrong was a recurring character in Emmerdale from 1978 or 1979 to 1993 and was the wife of Seth Armstrong. Whilst many sources indicate that the character of Meg made her debut in 1978, the same year that Seth made his first appearance, the ITN Source site indicates 1979. The character was rarely seen, and portrayed by two different actresses - Ursula Camm in 17 episodes 1979 to 1983, and Ruth Holden in 6 episodes in 1986. In 1986, the character of Meg was altered from the somewhat downtrodden wife of Seth into an outgoing, highly religious woman who, although having the best of intentions, was somewhat difficult to live with. The new Meg's nickname for Seth was "poppet". In 1986 she annoyed Mr Wilks by washing out his best pipe. She last appeared on the 10th July 1986 when she quit her job at the Woolpack. Meg died in February 1993, aged 58 of a heart attack. She died offscreen. Biography Backstory Meg Armstrong (Nee Unknown) was born on the 12th August 1934 in Beckindale, one of at least 2 daughters born to Mabel and her husband. She married Seth Armstrong in 1952. In 1953 when she was heavily pregnant with Jimmy she fell over at a jitterbug contest. Jimmy was born in 1953 and they had another child Freddie several years later. 1979-1986 In 1979, Meg was 45 years old and had been married to Seth for over 25 years. She was quite downtrodden and serious minded. Seth and Meg's children Jimmy and Freddy left home in about 1982 and it was just Meg and Seth. Meg became increasingly annoyed that Seth was always down The Woolpack drinking and not getting home until late at night. In June 1986, a now outgoing and chatty Meg started work at The Woolpack. She annoyed Henry Wilks when she washed out his best pipe, ruining it. Amos and Henry decided they did not need Meg and had to find the right way to tell her but she said she was quitting anyway. Henry promised her a bonus in the last wage packet. Meg was never seen in the show after she quit her Woolpack job but was mentioned many times by Seth. Death in 1993 In February 1993, Meg died suddenly of a heart attack aged 58. Memorable info Birthday: 12th August 1934 Died: 12th February 1993 (Aged 58) Full Name: Margaret Armstrong Family Mother Mabel Spouse Seth Armstrong (1952-1993) Children Jimmy Armstrong (1953), Freddy Armstrong (1963) Siblings A sister Appearances 1979 *Episode 527 (15th May 1979) *Episode 528 (17th May 1979) *Episode 529 (22nd May 1979) *Episode 530 (24th May 1979) *Episode 531 (29th May 1979) *Episode 532 (31st May 1979) 1980 *Episode 617 (11th November 1980) *Episode 618 (13th November 1980) *Episode 619 (18th November 1980) *Episode 620 (20th November 1980) *Episode 621 (25th November 1980) *Episode 622 (27th November 1980) 1983 *Episode 801 (10th May 1983) *Episode 802 (12th May 1983) *Episode 803 (17th May 1983) *Episode 804 (19th May 1983) *Episode 805 (24th May 1983) 1986 *Episode 1060 (24th June 1986) *Episode 1061 (26th June 1986) *Episode 1062 (1st July 1986) *Episode 1063 (3rd July 1986) *Episode 1064 (8th July 1986) *Episode 1065 (10th July 1986) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1979. Category:Characters last seen in 1986. Category:Armstrong family. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1979 minor characters. Category:1980 minor characters. Category:1983 minor characters. Category:1986 minor characters. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Woolpack cleaners. Category:1934 births. Category:1952 marriages. Category:1993 deaths. Category:Residents of Demdyke Row (Destroyed in 1993)